If Everyone Cared
by Wisely-san
Summary: Si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à foutre de lui, peut-être qu'il n'en serait pas là. "Alors, sais-tu ce que cela fait d'être rejeté par tous ?" One-Sided Spamano.


**Hej guys ! I'm back ! Ouais, j'arriverai jamais à tenir un mois sans écrire je crois.. J'tiens même pas une semaine en fait... **

**Bref ! C'est un truc que je veux écrire depuis une semaine... Mais c'est totalement parti en vrille ! Rien que le début devait pas être comme ça D8 **

**Aussi, je l'ai écris en anglais au début (ouais parce que j'ai eu un groooooos bug et j'arrivais pas à écrire en français o_o J'ai pas compris) donc des fois c'est bizarre... Bon tout le texte est bizarre u_u  
**

**Le titre, comme toujours, c'est une chanson u_u  
**

**Exactement c'est "**If Everyone Cared**" de _Nickleback_.  
**

**Aaaaaaaand... Hm... One-Sided Spamano *pars se cacher* Pas taper hein ?  
**

**Sinon..  
**

**DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi u_u  
**

**Enjoy ~  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**If Everyone Cared**

**._  
_**

_« Sais-tu ce que cela fait d'être traité de monstre par tout le monde ?_

_Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile de vivre dans l'ombre de son propre petit frère ?_

_Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile de passer du temps avec toi quand tu montre toujours que tu préfère mon stupide petit frère ?_

_Sais-tu à quel point j'essaye de faire taire mes sentiments ?_

_Sais-tu à quel point j'ai envie de te crier que je t'aime ?_

_Sais-tu à quel point c'est dur d'arrêter de penser à la mort ?_

_Sais-tu à quel point c'est difficile d'arrêter d'aller dans la cuisine ?_

_Sais-tu à quel point il est facile d'attraper un couteau et de couper tous liens à la vie ?_

_Sais-tu à quel point j'essaye d'agir comme un petit frère, un meilleur ami... tout sauf un amant avec toi ?_

_Sais-tu que chaque nuit je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues ?_

_Sais-tu que je ne peux rien faire pour stopper cette merde ?_

_Sais-tu que je hais ça ?_

_Sais-tu qu'à cause de toi je me hais ?_

_Sais-tu qu'en fait, je te hais ?_

_Sais-tu que je sais que tout le monde se fout de ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

_Moi-même je me fous de ce qu'il m'arrive, alors pourquoi d'autres le feraient ?_

_Ouais, c'est vrai, des fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le monde ne serait pas différent si j'étais mort._

_Je n'ai pas tord, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Après tout, je pourrai mourir, peut-être que quelques personnes seraient trises, mais après, ils m'oublieraient et vivraient leurs vies._

_Alors, pourquoi m'inquiéterais-je de ma propre vie ?_

_Après tout, personne n'en a rien à foutre. »_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns leva les yeux du cahier dans lequel il était entrain d'écrire depuis un moment maintenant. Il semblait triste, en réalité, de petites larmes se formaient au bord de ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas tord. Il pensait absolument tout ce qu'il avait écrit sur le cahier. Il posa son stylo pour penser. Doucement, ses yeux dérivèrent vers la fenêtre. Son regard était perdu dans le vague. Il soupira.

Soudainement, il repris son stylo et recommença à écrire.

_« Vraiment, personne n'en a rien à foutre._

_Et tu ne seras pas celui qui me dira quoique ce soit pour me contredire._

_Même si tu as toujours dit que tu m'aimais et que tu serais toujours à mes côtés, ce n'était que des mensonges._

_Tu es comme les autres._

_Tu préfères mon petit frère._

_Comme toujours, je suis celui qui est laissé derrière._

_Quand les gens ont le chois entre moi et mon frère, ils choisissent toujours Feliciano au lieu de moi._

_Mais qui suis-je pour les blâmer ?_

_C'est vrai, après tout, je ne suis que celui qu'ils rejettent._

_En ce moment, je ne suis personne._

_Et je n'ai pas le droit d'être énervé._

_Après tout, une fois que je ne serai plus là, c'est mon putain de parfait petit frère qui va avoir toute l'attention._

_C'est pas comme si ça allait beaucoup le changer._

_Et ils vont tous facilement m'oublier, donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter du bien-être de mon frère._

_Il a toujours été si joyeux, rien ne peut l'atteindre. »_

Quelques larmes tombèrent sur les mots qu'il venait d'écrire. Rageusement, il essaya de les empêcher de couler mais ne réussit pas.

_« Je me sens si seul... »_

C'était vrai, il se sentait seul. Personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui, il était presque toujours seul. Qui ne se sentirait pas seul dans un cas similaire ?

_« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'ai pas essayé de me socialiser._

_En fait, j'ai essayé._

_Mais à chaque fois Feliciano arrivait en souriant pour me dire « Romano ! C'est super ! Tu t'es fait un nouvel amis ve ~ »._

_Et, à chaque fois, la personne avec qui je parlait part passer du temps avec Feliciano et je suis de nouveau seul._

_Maintenant, je sais que c'est inutile d'espérer que quelqu'un me choisisse plutôt moi que mon frère._

_Je serai toujours la cinquième roue du carrosse._

_A chaque putain de fois._

_C'est triste, en quelque sorte, de penser que personne n'a jamais remarquer ce que je m'apprête à faire._

_Même si je le crie au milieu d'un meeting._

_Je suis toujours ignoré._

_Des fois, je pense que ma situation n'est pas bien meilleure que celle de ce gars invisible._

_Ça craint. »_

Le garçon se leva et quitta sa chambre pour aller à la cuisine. Là, il attrapa un couteau et retourna à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clefs, posa le couteau sur son bureau, à côté de son cahier. Il tomba sur sa chaise et repris son stylo.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de recommencer à écrire.

_« Même si cette situation est horrible, je m'en sors._

_J'ai l'habitude._

_J'ai l'habitude d'être rejeté._

_J'ai l'habitude d'être blessé._

_Je suis habitué à la solitude._

_Je suis habité à tout ça._

_Et je suis vraiment fatigué aussi._

_Mon unique vœux est que cela s'arrête._

_Mais, je sais que les gens ne vont pas arrêter par eux-même._

_Et je sais qu'ils sont totalement aveugles et sourds._

_Ils ne m'entendront ou ne me verront pas._

_Je pourrai hurler au milieu d'un meeting que je veux mourir, cependant ils s'en foutraient, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils l'entendraient... »_

Encore une fois, il posa son stylo pour jouer une peu avec le couteau, passant la lame sur ses bras. Pas pour blesser ou quoi que ce soit, juste pour sentir la morsure glacée de la lame sur sa peau. Pas de blessures. Rien du tout. Pas une seule marque sur sa peau.

_« Mais, ce qui fait le plus mal c'est que je pensais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi._

_Mais j'avais tord._

_Tellement tord._

_Bien sûr que tu pris soin de moi quand j'étais enfant, mais c'était juste parce que tu ne pouvait pas avoir mon frère._

_Et, j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi._

_Pas comme ceux envers la famille..._

_J'étais amoureux de toi..._

_Et je le suis toujours. »_

Le garçon regarda une photo de lui et d'un autre homme qui souriait en l'enlaçant. Brutalement, il ressentit le besoin de briser quelque chose. Il pris alors la photo et l'envoya au loin de toutes ses forces. La photo se brisa en milliers de petites de verre au moment où elle rencontra le mur avec violence.

_« Mais, à la fin... Tout ce que tu m'as dit n'était qu'un mensonge._

_Juste un énorme mensonge._

_Un mensonge que je voulait croire._

_Mais je ne peux plus._

_Je ne veux plus être trompé._

_Je l'ai déjà bien trop été._

_Par toi. »_

Il entendit sa porte être ouverte mais il s'en fichait. Il savait qui c'était. Un connard menteur.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Encore et encore. Mais il ne se dérangea pas pour aller ouvrir.

- Lovi ! Je sais que tu es là ! Laisse moi entrer !

Ledit Lovi n'ouvrit pas, en fait, il ignora le man qui était de l'autre côté de la porte. Les coups à la porte se firent plus brutaux.

- Lovi ? Réponds moi ! Je m'inquiète ! S'il te plait Lovi ! Ouvre ! Je m'inquiète vraiment !

MENTEUR ! Ce n'était qu'un connard menteur ! Rien d'autre.

_« Tu n'es qu'un menteur !_

_Arrête de me mentir !_

_Arrête de me dire que tu t'inquiète pour moi !_

_Je sais que tout cela est faux !_

_Tout._

_Tu préfère Feliciano._

_C'est tellement voyant, enfoiré !_

_Tu le sais, alors pourquoi t'ennuyer à venir me voir ?_

_Je ne suis rien... »_

- Lovi ! Ouvre ! Ne fais rien de stupide !

Il sourit. Il n'allait rien faire de stupide.

_« Tu n'est qu'un enfoiré menteur..._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime._

_Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant._

_Très bientôt, je finirai tout cela._

_Personne ne souffrira à cause de ce que je m'apprête à faire._

_Je suis juste Romano, je ne suis même pas Italie._

_Feliciano est Italie._

_Je ne suis rien._

_Je n'ai même pas besoin d'assister aux meetings._

_Je ne suis rien. »_

Il soupira et pensa à ce qu'il pouvait écrite ensuite. Il ne voulait rien oublier.

«_ Ah oui, une dernière chose avant que je parte._

_Enfoiré aux tomates._

_Je sais que tu seras celui qui trouvera ce cahier._

_Je veux juste dire que je t'aimais et que c'est toujours le cas._

_Maintenant, sens toi coupable, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre._

_Ça c'est comment le faible, inutile, invisible Romano aka Italie du Sud aka Lovino Vargas quitte ce monde._

_Je ne suis rien comparé à mon frère._

_Il sera mieux sans moi._

_C'est ma fin._

_S'il te plaît, je veux être enterré dans un champ de tomates._

_Arrivederici. »_

Et avec cela, le garçon ferma son cahier et le cacha sous son lit avant d'attraper son couteau et de s'allonger dans son lit. Ensuite il entailla son bras de son poignet à son coude avant de recommencer sur son autre bras. Là, il croisa ses bras ensanglantés sur sa poitrine, ferma ses yeux et tout était fini. Il était calme et en quelque sorte heureux de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était comme s'endormir. En souriant.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Oui je DEVAIS le faire ! **

**Bon, j'avais hésité à le mettre dans mon poll, mais à la fin nan... **

**Donc voilà... **

**Et avant toute chose : Je sais que c'est pourrave and all et que vous me détestez tous, mais par pitié pas de scones ! Lancez pas les scones ! **

**Donc, je pense que je dois un peu expliquer non ? **

**Ben en gros, Lovi avait un gros complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de Feli, parce que tout le monde choisit Feliciano et le laisse seul. La seule personne qui s'est déjà inquiété pour lui c'est Spain, mais en voyant à quel point Spain est heureux quand il voit Feli, Lovi se sent trahi, même s'il ne l'a réalisé que bien plus tard. Et donc, il se rend compte qu'il est inutile et tout (dans sa tête du moins) et décide de disparaître après avoir bien réfléchis et en étant arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne manquerait à personne et que cela ne changerait rien au monde si Italie du Sud disparaissait. **

**Voilà ~ **

**Après, peut être que l'insistance de Spain à vouloir voir Lovino est en réalité la preuve qu'il tient à lui mais Lovi ne le vois pas comme ça... **

**C'est joyeux n'est-ce pas ? Mais je pense que vous aviez tout compris ^^ C'était pour blablater un peu x)**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
